Why Does This Always Happen
by EdwardxBella0-o
Summary: It Samantha's big day and guess who doesnt show up? Well your going to have to read to find out. After that Samantha is very upset so she well does what she normally does to cope with the trauma.
1. The Big Day Well Almost

"I thought I would never see the day!" Charlotte said as she helped Samantha into the long white limo.

"Well neither did I." Samantha said as Charlotte climbed in behind her.

"I can't believe you of all people are getting…"Charlotte started to say.

"Don't say it!" Samantha shrilly said at Charlotte.

Miranda, Carrie, Samantha and Charlotte were four single women until now, Samantha was to be getting married. Everyone thought hell would freeze over before Samantha was to be married. But it didn't and it was a normal day in Manhattan and hotdog venders stood by their metal carts and the paparazzi following the latest celeb scandal.

"Wow Samantha I'm not seeing hell freezing over," Miranda said as she adjusted her dress as it was too big seeing that she just had a second baby.

"Oh Miranda!" Samantha yelled at Miranda.

"Hey lets be joyful on this day and let's not hope you ruin it like me and Miranda the first time." Carrie told Samantha.

They soon arrived at the chapel to get ready for Sam's big day. They went inside a large room filled with mirrors and held the ladies gowns. They were strapless blue gowns and Samantha wore a large white gown that was totally wrong considering all of the sexual encounters she's had.

"Did we grab the wrong dress? Its white that's what virgins wear and we all know that you aren't a virgin. Oh my God does Jim (made up fiancé) know?" Miranda teased again.

"Hey! I wanted it to be a classy wedding. And yes Jim knows!" Samantha snapped back.

"Since when do you do things classy?"Carrie murmured sipping a little bit of the wine that was on the table as a pre-wedding treat.

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you have to torture me like this? Now someone help me with my hair." Samantha said as she glared at Carrie and Charlotte got up and helped Samantha with her hair.

"I still can't believe it of all people you Samantha would be getting married." Charlotte said as she started curling Samantha's hair.

"Is it really that surprising?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." They all said at once.

They continued to get ready as Charlotte pinned Samantha's hair up into a very intricate bun, Miranda applied ten coats of make-up and Carrie still slowly drank from her glass of wine. It was about thirty minutes until show time and they got their last bits of their ensemble. Soon the time turned into five 'til show time. They ran to the back of the church and grabbed the flowers off of the table by the double doors.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sam. I mean I don't want to see your heart broken like mine when Big abandoned me at the church." Carrie whispered into Samantha's ear.

"I am sure." Samantha said as the organ music started to play and the doors opened up. Everyone rose and Charlotte entered first followed by Miranda then Carrie. Then it was time for Samantha to have the spotlight which she was very famous of taking. But when she got half way to the alter Samantha realized that something was terribly wrong. Jim wasn't at the alter!

"FUCK!!" Samantha shouted and everyone did the cross over their heart. And Samantha ran crying out of the chapel followed by Carrie, Miranda, and Charlotte.

"Why does this always happen?" Carrie said as she embraced a sobbing Samantha in her arms.

**Ok I know short but I think it's a good place to end.**


	2. Consoling Samantha

Samantha cried the whole way to her large penthouse building.

"Samantha lets go up to your room and change out of your wedding dress." Charlotte said as they helped Samantha out of the long white limo and led her to the large glass double entry doors of the penthouse.

"Good afternoon ma'am." The door man said as the four women entered the lobby of the penthouse.

"Oh shut up!" Samantha said as she entered.

"What's up with her?" The graying doorman asked.

"She was left at the altar." Miranda whispered to the doorman as she followed Samantha in the lobby.

"Come here!" Samantha yelled from across the library as she pressed the button to the seventh floor to her penthouse. Miranda ran over to Samantha and the four women traveled up the elevator shaft and then reach the hall to Samantha's penthouse. Inside the penthouse they found all of the pictures of her and Jim together. Samantha walked over to one where she and Jim and she were horseback riding on a ranch in Colorado. It was a great picture the two of them riding side by side and the orange mountain landscape behind them. Samantha picked up the pictured off of the small table by her plush couch smiled and then hurled it to the floor. She then broke into tears and ran to her room.

"Sam, don't do this." Carrie yelled from outside of her bedroom door.

"Leave me alone." Samantha yelled back at Carrie.

"Sweetie Jim wasn't that good of a man you could do a lot better." Charlotte yelled.

"Move over I know something that will get her out." Miranda said as she pushed Carrie and Charlotte aside. "Hey Sam, want to go out get drinks and men?" Miranda said outside of the door. And then much to Charlotte's and Carrie's surprise Samantha came out of her room.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." Samantha said as she headed towards her large bathroom with her walk in closet. Carrie, Miranda and Charlotte waited down in the lobby for about half an hour and soon enough Samantha came down in a dress that said "I'm single and proud." It was perfect.

Soon they grabbed a cab and headed to this very scandalous club with the longest line ever but Samantha knowing people everywhere the ladies managed to slip through the long line and passed by the burly bouncers into the crowded club. It had neon and seizure lights flashing everywhere.

"Wow this place is giving me a headache." Charlotte complained.

"Shh we're doing this for Samantha remember." Miranda whispered to Charlotte forcefully.

"Fine I can last." Charlotte said.

"Well excuse me ladies I see a waiter that has my name written all over it." Samantha said as she sensually walked over to the waiter with the black hair and huge muscles.

"Our Samantha is back." Carrie said.

Samantha seemed to have been talking to the waiter for hours and Charlotte went home to her husband and Miranda went home to hers and her kid.

"Hey Sam I'm going to catch a cab and go back to my place." Carrie said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Samantha said who obviously was not paying attention to Carrie but the hot waiter sitting right in front of her.

"So let's say we get out of here ad go back to my place and have some fun." The nameless waiter whispered into Samantha's ear.

"Well that sounds fabulous." Samantha whispered back and he grabbed Samantha by the hand and they left the crowed club. They then grabbed a cab and went to the waiters place.


End file.
